


Ego-ism

by NANOtrepang



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game), 扭曲仙境 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 人看了会哭
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:41:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25766869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NANOtrepang/pseuds/NANOtrepang
Summary: Malleus失败过后，留下成为公爵的Sebek度过余生，在百年后的巧合中，重燃爱火。
Relationships: Silver & Sebek Zigvolt, Silver/Sebek Zigvolt
Kudos: 8





	Ego-ism

**Author's Note:**

> ooc，与原作品脱节程度大，私设多  
> 含人物死亡要素  
> 为《幸福论》的一个黑暗if后续，部分内容涉及《幸福论》  
> 人看了可能会有胃疼，痛哭等反应  
> 我喜欢苹果阿姨

Sebek曾听闻过家父是如何描述那天的场景的。那位大公摘去龙头颅的瞬间，漆黑的融水从他的双角尖端飞溅到王位前的鲜绿旗帜上。留下的点点墨迹如同生命力旺盛的霉菌一般，蔓延至烛台墙壁，攀上穹顶天窗。正午的太阳染上毒疮，将夜幕的脓水泼洒至这片本就贫瘠的土地上。黑龙尸首就这样融于深沉的夜色中，待到月光透过猛然破碎的天窗，只是同玻璃碎片洒在末裔散落于地面的衣物与被斩开的皮质护颈上，连血迹也未能留下。

如今已然过去近乎百年，成为了Zigvolt公爵的Sebek也很少再去向那桩事件伸出手去。无论是劝说深陷牢狱之中的Lilia，还是寻找不知跻身于何处、生死不明的Silver，这些没有结果的事情早已使他疲惫不堪。

那位大公，不，现在应该称他为国王了，曾在他面前这样说道：“我常常感慨，如果我同Malleus不是对立的两面，或许可以一同走向荆棘谷的未来。但我无法容忍神祖的宗教对民众的思想压迫，民众应当靠自己力量站起来而不是龙降下的恩泽，所以无论如何我都不会放弃自己的道路……”

Sebek那天本想用短剑刺穿那位国王的眼睛，但他深知那位支撑着自己的王子是如何爱着这片荆棘的土地，失去现在的领导人就如同将灾厄投入王国，所以他放弃了。他利用学院的人情关系推动现代化改革，成为了新贵族的一员。

昼夜颠倒的诅咒使得农耕更加艰难，他那深陷于苦难又失去神祖信仰的领民需要他，他投入身心治理。他成了一位好公爵。

他的家族需要他，于是他同一位有生着银色长发与碧色眼眸的名门淑女结为连理。他成了一位好丈夫，一位好家主。

他的妻子想要一个孩子，他照做了，同她正常的性生活。诞下的孩子长到五岁便嚷着他教小提琴，他学着记忆中那位大人的样子，告诉孩子怎样放松手指去揉弦。他成了一位好父亲。

他慈悲而伟大，他是让荆棘谷重生的英雄之一。

Sebek什么也不是，他看着攀附在王城砖石上的荆棘在百年的岁月中一点点石化，最后化作尘埃。而自己只是条无能为力，连眼泪都没有的鳄鱼罢了。

只要活下去，终有一天他会在另一边同他们相会。每每他握着短刀疲于思考的时候，他便会如此欺骗自己，用家庭的琐事和政治的工作填满自己，这个已经破了洞的茶壶。

但边境是块难啃的硬骨头。因为诅咒的缘故，那片地区常常呈现出昼夜并存的奇异天象，也使得那片本就荒芜的土地更加混乱不堪，盗贼横行、民不聊生。各路的王公大臣数次插手也未能根除劣根，待到Sebek决定乘车远行至此处一探究竟时，一条流言传人耳中：

“只要付出一杯血的代价，银发的义人便会挥动长剑带来平安。”

不知道是晕车还是情绪的波动，鳄鱼只觉得干粮在胃里翻腾，像是要将它钻至穿孔。

Malleus过世后的第一年，Sebek每日都会去到监牢看望什么也不肯吐露，也不肯走出牢狱半步的Lilia。他的恩师每日除了吃饭睡觉，便是透过铁窗眺望那片天空。作为新贵族的Sebek不知道该说些什么好，但Lilia还是会在察觉他的到来后微笑着同他打招呼，然后继续仰望着天空。“那孩子现在正在因为寂寞而哭泣吧。”不知道是哪一天阴雨连绵，那位恩师突然道出这样一句话，自那之后便开始停止饮食，在生命的最后一天化作一尊石像。Sebek将他带离，安置在领地城堡内一处有天窗的房间中。时至今日他也未能鼓起勇气去再次看望那尊石像。

Malleus过世后的第十六年，那位同他年龄一边大的监督生从辉石国乘着轻轨来到他领内的城堡，说是有事要找他谈。

“你有这个时间就是来找我解梦吗？”他上下打量着正在喝茶的人类，她本应该只有三十出头而已，但看上去已然是头发粗糙灰白，神色倦怠的老女人了。

“我睡觉从来不做梦，所以这不是很稀奇的事情吗？”她没有理会没了耐心的Sebek，接着说起她的梦。

“我梦到小破寮了，在一个废弃的房间外听到龙的悲鸣，那本来是个向阳的小间，却在白日里漆黑无比，很奇怪吧……但我感觉……他希望有人能带走他的样子。”她哽咽起来，眼泪开始在那汪浑浊的蓝色里打转，“我照做了，撕开了那块漆黑的夜幕，他很喜欢吃的那种绿色的棒棒糖倾泻出来，堆成了一座小山。我把那些糖挖开……Malleus他就穿着制服安详地睡在里面，就好像……婴儿一样蜷缩着。”

“我找了最大的行李箱，将他装了进去，那箱子轻得不可思议……我将它带到了辉石国的那处住所，当我再打开的时候……也只是一箱的棒棒糖而已。”她终于难掩绝望的心情痛哭起来，“神啊……到底该如何才能让从他痛苦中解脱啊……”

那个人类的监督生平复了心情过后，将她所珍藏的那些学院时期的照片一并交给了Sebek后便离去了。待到她差不多到了退休的年龄时，Sebek在某日抚摸相片上一张张青春洋溢的脸时，听说她自缢身亡了。

再往后的那几十年里，他听到的最轰动的消息是晚霞草原的二王子悲愤交加地离家，周游世界去了。之后便是他所熟识的同窗们陆续离世的消息。每每忘却一个死亡，另一个死亡又会接上他记忆的脚步。就好像世上的一切只有两条道路可以选择，要么奔向Malleus，要么成为Malleus。

现在是Malleus过世102年后的一天，经历舟车劳顿的Zigvolt公爵现在正站在正午的阳光下，注视着背对着自己，在深夜的一侧做着刀剑护理的剑士。他的银色长发就像他在婴儿时期看到的那般光泽柔顺，只是蒙上了许多灰尘，却依旧在浓重的黑暗中同他手中那柄钢剑反射出黯淡的光辉。他看着那具连身形都与青春的爱人无比相似的剑士，心脏的剧烈跳动像是要脱出肋骨的束缚一般。但他又害怕起来，那样纤弱的人可能不是他，可能是他的妻子，是女儿，是他以外的任何一个生着银色长发的人。他惶恐不安地呼唤起那个沉睡的名字，那剑士迟疑地转过身来，他的容颜，本应该在此时衰老不堪或是腐烂在泥土中的容颜，停留在了22岁的那一年，那双猩红的眼睛显露于黑暗中，紧紧注视Sebek扭曲的面容。

“不要对着吸血鬼突然说出那种词汇，Sebek。”他露出尖锐的牙齿，如此说道。

之后Sebek扶着一棵枯树，将他百年来的痛苦随着干粮统统呕了出来。

Silver不是一个成熟的吸血鬼，消受不来过于强烈的阳光，即使与Sebek并肩漫步于边境也只得委身于黑夜的一侧。荆棘谷的边境没有什么赏心悦目的景色，石头、土地、枯木、杂草，看上十秒也会倍感无聊。

“如果不是来到此处，我大概这辈子也难以想象昼夜并存是什么样子。Malleus大人真的就如神祖一般，将荆棘谷的昼夜重置。”鳄鱼本以为这类的话能够激发什么共同语言。

被阴影笼罩的银发男人只是缄默着，半天才吐出一句，“父亲曾说过我不是荆棘谷的妖精，没有必要去了解那些神祖的宗教……”尴尬的氛围让Sebek闭上嘴巴，Silver摇摇头轻叹一口气，接着说起自己的事情来。

“我本想带着父亲逃离那里，等待复仇的时机。可父亲不肯离开那座留存着Malleus大人气息的王城。为了成功将破甲剑塞入那个国王的脊椎内，我需要活得足够久，就向父亲寻求了‘变化’的血缘。但我还是太稚嫩了，只能在随时可以躲入黑夜的边境，靠着这种讨血的工作过活。”他像个女人一样挽起耳边的长发，不自觉地舔起自己的尖牙，大抵是饿了，“我知道你成了家，也成了支持国王的新贵族。我不怨恨你，Sebek。我早就做好了无法一同走下去的心理准备了，就像我在歌剧院外对你说的那样。”

Sebek没能对上他低垂的眼眸，银色睫毛像沾了雪的松针那般，确实快到冬天了。Sebek想对他说他变了很多，细思发觉自己也是一样的。

“那你也可以来投奔我，你知道的Silver，我永远都是站在你那一边的。”

“……你在对着一个流亡的危险角色说什么啊。”银发的剑士抱着那个不知所措的公爵安抚起来。

差不多傍晚时分，Sebek带领着Silver和几个随从来到了早就预定好的旅舍。虽然看上去并非什么华丽的住所，但老板是个熟门熟路的家伙，这样的买卖也不是第一次做，自然知晓保障这些大人物的手段。一行人安置好休息下，Sebek只是简单的洗漱，毕竟水在此处是珍惜的资源，沾着一身泥土和臭汗味的Silver会比自己更需要好好的冲洗。等候的期间，Sebek借着昏暗的烛火将房内的各个角落仔细检查了一番，没有什么隐患，只是清一色的木质家具，着实有些单调简陋。但相较那些流离失所的难民，自己能有个歇脚的地方已经是万幸了。这样想着的Sebek拔出了自己短剑，他曾经比着手腕干过很多次这样的事情，自知这样根本无法死去徒增痛苦，但还是这样做了。苦痛的殷红滴落在玻璃杯底，昏黄的光下，他见证一杯Silver的晚餐是如何完成的。

Sebek消毒包扎伤口时，Silver带着水汽擦着头发从浴室中走出来。那位剑士赤裸的上身较多年前要瘦削苍白许多，还添了不少的新伤。这也是没有办法的事情，毕竟凭着那样的工作维生。

“你很在意胸口上这处疤吗？让我回忆一下……好像是在再北边的地界，被冰霜使魔的寒气冻裂了皮肤，心肺差点也要结冰了。”他用那种轻快的语气说着那样十分危险的回忆，又指了指肩膀那处浅到看不清的痕迹，道，“这是你十岁时第一次用长枪——”

“好了，不用说了，这个我知道。”

被打断话语的吸血鬼先是惊讶地眨着红色眼睛，转而轻笑起来坐在Sebek的对面，注意到后便出神地望着杯内香醇的血浆。

“这个是给我的吗？”

“只要你不再学Lilia大人说话，那杯就是你的。”

他看着Silver垮下脸来，恢复到他本该有的那种沉着中，喝掉那杯晚餐。

“不好意思……我自那以后，每每在夜里留在有灯火的房内，总是不自觉的……我想模仿父亲大人的样子，在再也无法睡眠的余生里维持理智。”杯底那抹余下的血迹在他手中晃动，在杯内折射而成的金光中变得浓稠。他看着Sebek灯火下同学生时代那般不曾改变的面庞，依旧精致无比，散发出沉稳的气息。那双氧化香槟一样糟糕的眼眸看向他的时候，为那杯血所唤醒的莫名欲火似乎也有了得以释放的对象。

“感谢你的‘晚餐’，我现在想进甜点了。”

Sebek的兴奋癖好并没有随着时间流逝被磨平，倒不如说当剑士抚摸、亲吻他的下颌时，从皮肤角落蔓生而来的绿色细鳞比记忆中的模样更加夸张艳丽。脑袋充血的剑士甚至会被这样的景象冲击，误以为自己也可以嗅到外性激素的气味并受其蛊惑，渴求一般地抚上鳄鱼才舒展开的敏感尾巴。也许他的妻子也知道，用指甲轻轻刮蹭根部的鳞片，他就会压着喉咙低吼，不自觉地抬起腰，那样做润滑会很方便。但他的妻子应该不会规律地轻拍那处敏感带，听他丢开羞耻，快乐地呻吟，最后欣赏他射在自己小腹上的失神模样。大概也不会对着自己的丈夫用后入这种过时的体位，交欢整夜，虽然她的丈夫从学生时代就喜欢这样，还会咬住塞进嘴中的手指，用痛觉对话。现在Sebek学聪明了，会主动叼起银色长发的末梢，去拉扯那个只顾泄欲的恶鬼，劝他多少恢复些理智。

白日下访的时候边境民众会在公爵身上闻到一点精氨的味道。有传言说一位自北境而来的银发舞女将那位大人彻底迷住了，但出于对大人的爱戴，这样的传言渐渐也就没了后续。谁也不会相信旅舍内灯火不灭，是因为夜夜做着这样不伦之事。他们深信着银发义人和慈悲公爵的合并会降下幸福的奇迹，事实上在一次次对地头蛇和腐败边境守卫的惩治和支持民众种植本地作物的治理中，那份狂热的祈祷确实成真了。

最后一次的盗贼窝点清剿中，原本阴沉天空中厚重积云悄然散开，投射下来的强烈日光甚至让穿戴着黑色斗篷的Silver一阵眩晕，被余党的一根淬有猛毒的箭刺穿了左胸，万幸的是没有伤及心脏。愤怒惊恐的Zigvolt公爵用水的魔法包上那个弓手的头，将他活活淹死，一边进行着伤处局部的凝滞处理。他拉扯黑色的斗篷遮挡云间细碎的阳光，那男人紧闭双眼，银色睫毛痛苦地颤抖不止，死尸一样惨白的皮肤冒出冷汗。这般景象落入眼底让Sebek又一次陷入对死亡离别的恐惧中，他嘶吼着呼唤随从拿来救急的药物，打点了收尾的工作，乘上最快的车马去往王都。无法睡去的恶咒此刻犹如荆棘一般裹挟着两人，Silver只能忍受着凝滞处理那肺部灌铅般的痛苦，睁大眼睛不住地喘息，唯有Sebek的体温和抚慰能让他感觉好些，至于眼泪就算了吧，那是让人心痛的事物。

Sebek比信中写到的日期更早回到了领内城堡，他的妻子闻知此事时还在书房读着那本神祖的传说。

“夫人……老爷带回来一个银发的剑士，正在客房做祛毒的治疗。”

他的妻子一言不发，跟着侍从去往那间客房，只是看了一眼便退了出来。第二天便向Sebek提出了和解的事情。

“我看到那位剑士的银发了……还有你从来没有对我露出过的那种表情。”

他很痛快地在协议书上签了字，之后又向国王汇报了工作。

“你把那个银发的男孩带回来了啊……”国王面带愠色地说道，随后又恢复了平静，“不过，也是意料之中的事情吧……我也该考虑继承人的事宜了。”

随后他便带着还无法自由活动的Silver去到摩里斯湖畔的那处庄园养伤，让他那个还在生他气的长子继续维持着领地的治理，而他自己则像个仆人一样照顾起那个吸血鬼的起居，有时还要满足他无理的性需求，好在彼此都乐在其中，如享仙境生活一般地在那里度过了冬春的交替。

Silver恢复过来的那天夜里，他们一同去到庄园旁的密林深处打猎，射杀了一只冲他们跑来的白兔。血顺着箭头流入土地，染红了洁白的皮毛。饿得肚子叫个不停的Silver还是将它妥善地埋葬好，随后渴求地看向因为星光月辉分神的Sebek。在那处有着球兰花香的密林中，他第一次以吸血鬼的身份同Sebek接吻，两副尖锐的牙齿合在一起不知道会咬破哪处血肉，但血的味道和相拥的感觉是那样的令人心安。他们牵着手漫步回到庄园，谈论起过去和未来，瞬间和永恒，仿佛是脱离了俗世约束一般的快乐眷侣。

“明日国王会进行一次公开的演讲，我需要到场参加，离开大概一天的时间。”Sebek休息前这样叮嘱道，他知道短暂的离开也会让这个饱经孤独的男人感到不快，便亲吻他美丽的长发安抚他。

待他第二天清晨醒来，那只银发的鬼就消失不见了，连带着他那柄淬毒的短剑。

Sebek急忙赶到了王城前的中心广场，看到Silver穿戴着斗篷安然无恙地站在人群外，他总算松了口气，抓紧他的手，同他一起等待着国王出现在观礼台进行演讲。

顿时人声鼎沸，国王走入了民众的视野开始了他的演讲。民众为他激昂澎湃的词句所打动，无人不为这样摒弃了神祖压迫的新时代而喝彩，高潮之处他甚至将手撑在扶手上，面色紫红地高声诉说起来，广场的民众更是激动地举起双手，同沐那份狂热喜悦。

最后的最后那位国王颤抖着举起一只手，高呼着：“愿荆棘谷繁荣永恒！”便口鼻流血倒在礼台之上，露出背后狰狞的刀伤。恐怖在广场瞬间蔓延开来，直播也在民众的尖叫和不安的议论中终止。Silver拽拽Sebek的衣摆，带他从远离人群的地界离开。

那天夜里回到庄园，Sebek就收到了明日新王登基的消息。他看完就草草地摊在桌面上，带着已经可以入水的Silver来到湖边解去衣物，化作一条巨鳄引导那只吸血鬼在清凉湖水中像孩童那样游水嬉戏，拍散水中的繁星和新月。最后回到岸边在暑夏的暖风中晾干身体，穿好衣服回到庄园内。Sebek备好了红酒和血浆，两人对坐在餐桌两侧，议论起灯火下的那封信。

“我很羡慕那个国王，早早死去，不用再管理那些天下的大事。”Silver知道他酒量不好，但应该还没有到了喝两口就醉掉的地步，“我也曾想过像他这样一了百了……”

“Sebek……”银发的剑士不安地收起猩红中心的细瞳，握上鳄鱼持杯的那只手。

Sebek安抚地同他十指相扣，“没关系的，Silver，只要你还活着的话，我还不会轻易地寻死。”他们彼此望着眼睛沉默了一阵，Sebek低下眼眸接着说了下去，“只是……你相信Malleus大人他还活着吗……”

“……我不知道该如何回答，但那位大人的尸首确实……不存在了。”

“在漫长的岁月里有无数的传说还有那些珍爱他的人所说的话语，好像是在不断地暗示着我……”Sebek的神情恍惚而危险，像一个虔诚的信徒一般，金绿的眼眸看向不存在的远方，在灯火下闪耀着，“那位大人变成了新的神明，融入了天空，于是昼夜也为他而重置。Silver，与你重聚之后，我便有了对愿望的渴求，我希望能同你相守到衰老死去，希望逃离这个王国，去天地交汇的尽头。到北境，甚至更远的地方，只有冰河和极光的混沌之处寻找那位痛苦的大人。”

他面无表情地看向Silver，吐出那份心底那份再也无法抑制的癫狂：“你可以同我一起逃离吗？”

Silver没有回答，他只是拿起桌上那封信放在灯火上点燃，又转身去引燃了米色暗纹的窗帘，带着Sebek逃到了庄园外面。

Sebek曾在幼年的时候想象过自己哪怕是到了离开世界的那一天，这座庄园也不会有任何的改变，永恒地活着，见证Zigvolt家一代又一代人的生死。现在他拉着爱人的手，看着那座不灭的庄园在渐起的烈火中坍塌作废墟，成了一个在噼啪作响的，在火焰中唱着歌的生命。

他同爱人借着毁灭的疯狂轻吻着，火光映照这他们不曾改变的面庞，将一起融于橙红的深夜中。

“去到天地的尽头吧。”

这样说着的两人便彻底地消失在了生活之中。

fin.


End file.
